The Urameshi Twins: Rescue Yukina
by Avigayil Urameshi
Summary: Sequel to TUT: Maze Castle Yukina is an Ice Demon. Not just any Ice Demon. She's Hiei's sister. It's up to Avi and Yusuke to save Yukina from a crime lord that's forcing Yukina to make special stones that only happen when she cries.
1. Lamenting Beauty

Hey everyone! I hope all of you had a great summer. I had the best summer of my life. So here's the latest installment of The Urameshi Twins.

**_I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!_**

I would read The Urameshi Twins: Maze Castle first, if you are brand new to my stories.

I do not own the song Candy Shop by 50 Cent and Olivia.

It will be about 4 chapters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**In the movie**

_flashback or song lyrics._

**_Warning: there is a part of this chapter that deals with sexual harassment/attempted rape. If anything like this does happen to you, report it to your guidance counsler at school, principal, parent/guardian etc. _**

* * *

It was a bright morning in the city of Tokyo…almost.

"Get out of bed! You're going to be late, again!" Atsuko yelled.

"Push off," Yusuke yelled back as he walked out of the apartment.

He ran a hand through his raven, gelled back hair.

"Wait, your bag," Atsuko threw her son's bag at hum. Her light brown hair was down and she was wearing a yellow sweater and jeans.

"No thanks," the bag hit him in the head.

"I'm calling the school office to check!"

"Like I'd skip without Avi," he brushed his nose, "Hey! Where is your daughter anyway?"

"Your _sister_ said something about going to work early to teach someone something. She said she'll be at school."

"So why not call the office to check is she came to school?" the boy sneered.

"I was already planning on it," Atsuko slammed the door.

Yusuke ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and jumped over the lowest balcony to the street and continued running, his bag tucked safely underneath his arm.

"It's the perfect plan. Sleep in, and get plenty of exercise running."

Yusuke noticed a shadow following him. The shadow jumped from roof to roof. He was so fast that no one could see him. The shadow jumped form a tree branch. The leaves shook from the tree.

Yusuke stopped and was surprised to see a demon at five feet with black boots and pants with a matching black cloak with a white scarf around the top of the cloak. He had black hair that defied gravity and a white starburst. He had a white band covering his forehead.

"Well, if it isn't my sister's favorite three-eyed demon," Yusuke smiled, "What's up Hiei? You're not stalking me or Avi again, are you?"

Hiei held out a white video box.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"From Koenma," Hiei simply said.

"Koenma? Isn't this Botan's gig?" Yusuke took the video.

"I don't know. I'm following orders."

"_You're_ following orders?"

Hiei just stared at Yusuke with his crimson eyes.

"Something wrong, Hiei?"

Hiei continued to stare.

"You know, if you're wondering where Avi is, she's at a place called Club Flow. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if _you_ stopped by."

Hiei just stared and then jumped away.

To Yusuke, Hiei looked like a blur.

"Strange guy. But if Avi likes him…"

Yusuke heard the bell ring for school, "Fuck," he continued running to school.

Hiei observed Yusuke run to school, 'Club Flow, huh?'

* * *

"Have you sent him?" a boy with long red hair asked. He had two strands in front of his ears and emerald eyes to contrast his hair.

"Yes, Yusuke and Avigayil should be getting the tape now, so we can only pray things happed as planned," a little boy with tan pants, a blue tunic with red cuffs and sash said. He had a matching blue turban with a red ring at the rim and brown hair and eyes with a light blue pacifier in his mouth. He looked very tired and stressed while slumping in his red office chair, hands folded lightly on his lap.

"Do you think Hiei suspects anything?" the first boy was wearing a white school uniform with black cuffs and collar. The edge of his jacket was trimmed in gold fabric. A purple sash was tied around his waist.

"Probably, but he's still far from the truth, I think. Maybe you should have accompanied him to be sure."

"I believe we'll be aright. Hiei may sense something wrong, but he'll leave the twins to fix it. And I'm sure seeing Avi may calm him down a bit."

"I hope your right."

* * *

"Alright Tai, we're going to go through this one more time. I'm late for school," a short girl said.

She had raven black hair that was down to her shoulders pulled back in a low ponytail with chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing black fold over yoga pants and a hot pink one-strap shirt with two rings attached at the strap as a clasp.

A boy around five feet two inches with tan skin, sandy hair and green eyes nodded his head. He was wearing baggy black cargos and a white beater.

_[Intro: 50 Cent_  
Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive

_[Chorus: 50 Cent & Olivia_  
_[50 Cent_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
_[Olivia_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_[Verse 1: 50 Cent_  
You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

_[Chorus_

_[Bridge: 50 Cent & Olivia_  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

_[Verse 2: 50 Cent_  
Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this before  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone

_[Chorus 2x._

The two did their dance routine, which consisted of very provocative dancing. However, Tai was moving his hands up ever so slightly.

"Umm Tai, what are you doing?" Avi asked as Tai kept moving his hands up.

Tai leaned his head to her ear, "I want you," he said huskily.

Avi could feel his erection through her pants as his front kept pressing against her back.

'Why can't I move!? I'm stronger than him!' Avi squeezed her eyes shut, "Stop it, Tai."

Tai didn't listen to her. His hands cupped her breasts and started to squeeze them.

"TAI STOP!" 'Hiei, where are you?'

"You know, she said stop."

Avi felt Tai stop.

"Hiei!" she opened her eyes.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Tai demanded as he stepped away from Avi.

"I walked in," Hiei stepped on the stage, "And if I ever catch you groping her even again, I swear I'll kill you," he looked at Avi, "Let's go."

Avi grabbed her bag and walked out the door with Hiei.

Hiei scooped her up immediately and in a blur, they were on top of the school roof. Hiei set her down and turned around. Avi took this as a sign to get dressed in her uniform. (That went against school policy of course.)

"So how did you find me?" Avi asked as she finished dressing in her green jumpsuit.

"Your brother told me where you were and I read your mind," Hiei said as if it was obvious.

"Oh…yeah, the telepathic thing. Right, kinda forgot about that," Avi looked away sheepishly. She started blushing very lightly, "Thank you for saving me…again."

"Hn. Humans are weak."

"Excuse me? Who beat up the lead Saint Beast!?"

"Who needed saving from bleeding to death and from Fugaki!?"

Avi stayed silent, "…I was vulnerable. I thought I was going to be raped."

Hiei turned sharply at her, "If that happened, I would have killed him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Avi smiled, "Later, Hiei," she walked down the stairs into the school building, "What the hell was he doing here!?" she yelled in the hallway.

People stopped and stared at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at!?" she growled.

The students started running to their respective classrooms.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cheered as Kuwabara slid the door open tot the classroom.

Kuwabara had orange hair styled like Elvis with brown eyes. He was wearing a blue school uniform.

"You've got a nice VCR in your room, don't you? Ours is a piece of junk, so let's go to your house," Yusuke pulled out the video from inside his jacket.

"What is it Urameshi? A porn movie?" the boy asked.

"Maybe…it's from Spirit World."

"What's from Spirit World?" Avi asked as she walked in.

"This movie," Yusuke waved it.

"I had a dream you'd bring that up today and the answer is no! You're not risking my life again," Kuwabara declined.

"What are you talkin' about? You're the guy who leaped into the portal last time while we were telling you to go home!" Avi argued.

"Dress up the facts all you want! I'm not fighting anymore! Period!" Kuwabara walked over to his desk, "Yup! I'm gonna be a scientist."

Avi snorted.

"Yusuke and Avi, is it your goal to get a detention everyday of school?" Kayko asked sliding the door open. Her brown eyes narrowed at the twins, "You know you can't bring videos here."

"Well at least _we're_ here, right?" Yusuke asked trying to hide the video.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" the honey-brown haired girl asked.

"No-uh-why?"

"There's a cassette in your armpit."

Yusuke was distressed. He kinda felt bad not telling Kayko. And looking into her eyes wasn't helping him.

"What Yusuke?"

Yusuke thought back to the promise he made right when he came back from his latest mission.

"_But the next time you and Avi go off on one of these cases, you have to promise to tell me about it," Kayko said._

Yusuke looked up at Avi. She nodded.

"Okay, fine, to tell you the truth we got this thing from Spirit World."

"Huh?"

"We haven't seen the video yet but odds are it's our next big case. So how's that for spilling my guts?"

Avi nodded. She was proud of her brother for "spilling his guts".

"Hey! What's wrong?" Yusuke asked when Kayko didn't say anything.

"What's a Spirit World?"

Yusuke didn't understand, "You got amnesia or something? I thought Botan explained everything to you about me and Avi's job as Spirit Detectives."

"Right, she told me all about your internships with that great detective. Oh, of course. Spirit World must be the name of the agency of the guy you work for."

Now both twins were distressed and confused.

* * *

"Okay Botan. What the hell kind of explanation did you give her! She thinks we're fuckin' interns in some screwed up after school program!" Yusuke yelled.

The twins and Botan were in Kuwabara's room at his house.

Botan made a cat face.

"For juvenile delinquents!" Avi added.

Botan got in their faces, "Well I had to make up something believable to explain your absences without mentioning the supernatural. A basic tenet of Spirit World is that it can't run properly if normal humans have proof of it."

"Well, you made _us_ sound lame," Yusuke muttered.

"Enough already!" Kuwabara yelled at the three. He was sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, "Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing. You're gonna annoy my sister."

Yusuke and Avi sat cross-legged looking annoyed. Botan was in jean shorts, thigh high yellow socks and a yellow blouse making a face at them.

They turned towards her. She put on the sweetest face she could muster.

"Besides," Kuwabara continued, "Botan's right," the twins looked at him, "Kayko's not supposed to know, so the truth would only get her in trouble. Maybe you should care more about her safety than worrying about some stupid cover story."

"Don't you love being tag-teamed, Yusuke?" Avi asked.

"Yeah…I love it," he answered just as sarcastically as she asked.

"Oh thank you, Kuwabara. You're very wise," Botan complimented.

"What can I say Botan? You and I seem to be a perfect match in everyway," the boy answered.

Botan hesitantly laughed.

"Now, one more thing before I press play, Urameshis. Whatever kind of mission it is, there's no way I'm getting involved."

"Okay! Okay! You told us this morning. Just play the damn tape!" Avi yelled.

"Geez. Someone must be PMSing," Kuwabara pressed play.

Avi sat back in a huff, "No, just a bad day."

**A picture of Koenma holding a torch came on. Then Koenma's name with an ogre roaring in the E.**

"They go all out, huh?" Kuwabara said with a weirded out look. Everybody's face mimicked his.

"Either he's full of himself or he's really bored," Yusuke answered back.

"**Welcome. How do you like my video?" Koenma appeared in a red cushion chair with a spotlight on him, "The Great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, has yet another case for you," Koenma paused.**

"This is seriously the guy you get your jobs from Urameshis? This little bitty toddler!?" Kuwabara pointed at the screen and turned around towards the twins.

"I said the same thing when I met him and Botan hit me in the head," Yusuke told his story.

"I called him pacifier boy," Avi said.

"Perhaps that's why Koenma's doing the video this time," Botan suggested, "He can't bear these first reactions."

"**This mission will be another doozy."**

"Who says the word doozy," Avi commented.

"Shh," Botan shushed her.

"**Hopefully you will survive. By the way, don't worry about people entering the room. This video is specially encrypted and will appear as annoying fuzz to anyone without heightened Spirit Awareness."**

A girl around 20 something walked in with a tray of four mugs. She had on a cream sweater with a pink-collared shirt underneath. She had brown eyes and light brown hair down to her mid back. In her mouth was a cigarette.

"**Now your mission is search and rescue, except with out the searching. Watch my magic snap," Koenma snapped. A picture of mountains came up.**

"Come on. That's just a cheap camera trick," Yusuke critiqued.

"So become a movie editor when you grow up and fix it," Avi commented.

"This looks hard Urameshis," Kuwabara joked.

"Shut up!" they both retorted.

"**Spirit World Intelligence reports that the captive is being held in a mountain stronghold, around 200 miles from your city. And not being of driving age yourselves, you will have tot take the bus. The mountain is a base of criminal activity. Normally I don't mind that. But the humans have made ties with some **_**very nasty **_**demons. The captive's name is Yukina. She's an Ice Apparition. Very rare. Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce which is why the criminals have captured her," Koenma held what looked like a pearl.**

"**They hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing her to create these jewels at an unnatural pace," Koenma showed a picture of a mansion and closed in on a tower that had one barred window, "And by force, I mean torture."**

"That's horrible," Botan commented.

"**You see, there's only one way to make the jewels. Her tears."**

"Yes, the Hiruiseki Stone," Botan realized, "In the black market those jewels sell easily for thousands."

"**Here is the human behind the operation. His name is Gonzou Tarukane. A jeweler and a thug."**

**An image of him appeared. He was a short, plump man in a purple suit with a white shirt and red tie. He had a small mustache and two saggy lumps as cheeks and a bump on his baldhead.**

"**He's made something of a name and a fortune for himself in the black market by selling rare jewels."**

"Eww. He's too ugly to be human," Kuwabara commented.

"He's too ugly to be anything," Yusuke retorted.

"Shh!" Avi rolled onto her stomach. She propped up her hands to rest her chin on and was swinging her legs up and down.

"**Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina. Memorize her face."**

Yukina had on a light blue kimono with a darker blue obi. She had turquoise blue hair tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. She had two pieces of hair sticking out of the ponytail (Like Kurama's) as well as bangs. Her crimson eyes look out the window in sadness.

"**This mission goes beyond jewelry thieves. **_**It is**_** imperative that you bring her back quickly."**

Kuwabara sat there dumbstruck with a very light blush. Actually, they all sat there with a shocked face.

"Oh, I feel awful for her," Botan lamented, "We have to leave today."

Kuwabara stood up after he stopped the tape.

"Kuwa…bara?" Avi sat up.

"What's his deal?" Yusuke looked up at the guy.

"You look miserable," Yusuke joked.

"No, he looks like he's-" Avi was cut off.

"I think I'm in love," Kuwabara look very dumb with a blush on his face.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Avi smiled.

"Well, come on Urameshis! Let's send those bad guys to the moon!"

"I thought you weren't coming," Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up! Don't try to dress up the facts again. I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone. She's suffering!"

That's when Kuwabara noticed his sister, "Shizuru?"

"How long have you been here?" Botan asked.

"Calm down, princess. I just heard you watching that weirdo movie so I thought you'd like some kiddy snacks or something," Shizuru said.

"We're watching fuzz," Avi squeaked.

"Yes, fuzz. We find it relaxing," Botan lied.

"Oh, then I must have imagined the little boy with a pacifier giving you orders?"

"Hehehe. Kids these days with your wild imaginations," Yusuke tried to lie.

"Give up," Botan said, "Spirit Awareness must run in the Kuwabara's family."

"Okay Shizuru, you win! Now can we have some money for the bus? Like, maybe, a million or so. That's enough, right?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Kiddo, for a million bucks you could take a bus to Hawaii," she tossed him her wallet, "Here's fifty."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara ran out of his room, "Okay. I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

"You think he knows the way to the mountain?" Botan asked.

The twins looked at each other, "Doubt it."

"That's my baby brother for you. Better eat your snacks. It'll take him a few hours to realize he doesn't know where he's going. Let's watch that video again," Shizuru sat down.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the mountains, at the Tarukane Mansion, a helicopter was landing.

"Welcome back, your excellence," a tall man with brown hair parted off to the sides greeted Tarukane.

"What's new with the broad? She cry?" Tarukane asked with a heavy Italian mafia accent.

"No, I confess we've been having trouble with, sir. She seems to have stripped herself of all emotions."

"Them broads are all alike. Ask 'em nicely and they stiffen up like a dead bug. That's why I brought in some experts."

Coming down the helicopter were two men. One man was wearing dress pants and shoes, with a beater underneath in a long green trench coat. He had a buzz cut done to his black hair and was wearing shades.

The other man, had pale white skin and very light black hair and was perched on top of the first mans left shoulder.

Tarukane smirked, "These gents are called the Toguro Brothers. They're the leaders of the Apparition Gang."

"The Apparition Gang, sir? Are they not the ones who capture and sell demons?"

"Yeah, turns out they do business in all varieties of areas, including some demon torture."

"Let us handle it from here. We _will _make her cry," the tall Toguro smirked.

* * *

"Sweet bird. If I had wings like you do, I promise I wouldn't be staying in here," Yukina spoke to a blue bird. There were about six birds here with her. All blue with yellow tummies.

"Don't you see?" she looked out the window from the chair she was sitting in. she went to reach out but, the strips of paper that were put on the window shocked her hand.

She got a small wound on her right hand.

"There are many better places to go birds, far away from me."

A door unlocked. Footsteps were coming down the hallway.

"Go free," the birds flew away.

She turned to look at the wall. Her eyes glowed a light blue. Soon energy surrounded her and turned her cell into ice. The bars on the window and door had icicles on them. The floor and walls of the room and hallway turned to ice and a bit of snow.

Tarukane and his servant were dressed in heavy winter jackets and a hat lined with fur. The Toguro brothers followed behind.

"Every time we come to visit, she freezes the room," Tarukane explained, "Frigid little whore, huh?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like one of our coats?" the servant asked the brothers.

"You needn't worry about us," the tall Toguro answered.

"There she is," Tarukane said when they reached her cell, "A real knock out, ain't she?"

Yukina's eyes stopped glowing but she kept staring at the same wall.

"But when it comes to feelings, it's like her heart's been frozen shut," Tarukane continued, "Well, open the door, boys."

Yukina's energy increased around her as Tarukane and the Toguro brothers walked into her cell.

"Well now, you decided to warm up to your Uncle Tarukane yet?"

Yukina stayed silent and continued to stare.

The Toguro brothers walked up to her. Her energy began to crackle as a warning sign. The tall Toguro lifted his hand and flicked the air. A small cut on her cheekbone appeared. Blood began to trickle down her beautiful face.

"Don't bother; we've already tried filling that girl up with every kind of pain imaginable. No matter what, she just stares at the damn wall," Tarukane explained.

The cut on Yukina's face disappeared as it healed. She heard the birds fly towards the window. The tall Toguro had an idea as a smirk formed on his face.

She stood up, "Stay away! It isn't safe!"

However, the two birds continued flying towards her.

"Brother," the tall Toguro suggested.

"Of course," the Toguro on the shoulder stretched out his fingers.

The fingers looked like white vines. They went through the window and captured the two birds.

"Please don't hurt them!" Yukina begged as she ran towards the brothers.

The sun-glassed brother backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground. Yukina sat up and looked at them.

"These innocent little birds keep you company and give you a small reason to hope, don't they? Too bad your feelings have betrayed them," the tall Toguro said.

The Toguro on the shoulder, brought his hand back and was suffocating the birds. He was chuckling, while watching the birds struggle for air. A finger-like vine went around the birds' heads, so now the birds were completely covered.

"Please. Spare them," Yukina begged again, "Please!"

The Toguro squeezed hard and there was no more movement inside his hand. A single blue feather fell to the ground.

Tears welled up in the ice maiden's eyes, "Nooo!" she shook her head. Tear drops fell from her eyes. In the air, the tears formed into four Hiruiseki stones.

"I'll do anything you want. I don't care," Yukina cried.

"Oh, you've done quite enough, missy," Tarukane greedily gathered up the stones, "For now, anyways. You're gonna make me a fortune, you know that? How a creature like her can have feelings is beyond me. To think she made all that noise about some stinkin' birds. Now get off the floor and clean up your face. I like my people to look happy when I'm havin' a good day. Call the market boys," Tarukane left the cell.

"You can make this easier on yourself," the Toguro turned to leave, "Give up hope and start practicing how to cry," he left.

* * *

A yellow bus pulled away from a bus stop in the mountains.

"Wow, now this is a big waste of space," Yusuke said looking at the mountains.

"You know, Yusuke," Botan said. She was wearing jeans, a maroon wind jacket and a small brown backpack, "Some people like the wilderness."

"Yeah. Old hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls."

"Ahem," Avi cleared her throat.

"…And then there's Avi, who like to go hiking and camping," Yusuke sarcastically said.

Kuwabara began walking a path into the woods.

"Hey," Avi called, "Where are you going?"

Kuwabara didn't answer. The three looked at each other and started to follow.

A little Buddha statue next to the bus stop slowly opened its eyes and turned red.

* * *

Tarukane began laughing as he was looking at the stones with a magnifying glass. He put the jewel down, "You brothers came with a big price tag, but you sure get the job done. I'm gonna make a killing."

They were all in the sitting room. The Toguro on the shoulder, was still on the shoulder while, the other was sitting.

The servant just finished getting off the phone.

"What's the word?" Tarukane asked closing a jewelry case, "Are the market boys ready to buy yet, Sakashta?"

"Problem, sir," Sakashta, the servant, whispered into Tarukane's ear, "We've spotted intruders."

"All the way up her ein the mountains? They're no doubt some gold-diggers tryin' to cash in on my scheme, kill them."

"Tarukane," Toguro said, "Grant a favor. Allow _our _demons to deal with these intruders."

* * *

Botan was looking at her compass watch.

"This place smells like ass," Yusuke commented looking around.

Everyone ignored his comment and continued walking the path.

"You know, there's no way we're gonna find this house by night fall," Yusuke said before he, Kuwabara, and Avi climbed over a log.

"The forest looked a lot smaller on the map," Kuwabara agreed.

"Come on boys. The other trail goes all the way to the top," Botan called, "I think it's our best bet."

"Do we still have to walk?" Yusuke muttered.

"Let's go Urameshis!" Kuwabara ran up the hill, "Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming," he ran down the hill.

Yusuke and Avi reached the top if the hill where Botan was standing. Avi continued to follow Kuwabara down the hill at a slow pace.

"Guess he's done being in love with you, Botan," Yusuke joked.

"Damn," Botan played along.

"What are you guys waiting for?! We got a girl to rescue!" Kuwabara yelled at the bottom of the hill.

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?" Botan asked.

"Well I'd hate to ruin his fun," Yusuke said.

"Avi's been acting pretty quiet this whole time though. I'm a little worried."

"Don't worry. She's just a little surprised. In about half an hour she'll be less quiet and back to herself," Yusuke assured the deity.

"_**In closing, I must say this case is quite delicate," **__Koenma said._

_Avi stood up, "It's late. I'm gonna go find that kid. I'm a little worried about him," Avi stretched and was making her way out of the bedroom._

"_Don't worry. He'll be back soon," Shizuru said._

"_**You see this Ice Apparition is not just some Jane Doe. Yukina, is Hiei's sister."**_

_Avi froze on the spot. She turned around and looked at the screen. Botan and Yusuke looked up at her. Her face had a little surprise on it but then she had no facial expression at all._

"_Hiei…has a sister?"_

* * *

Hiei was running at top speed through the woods, 'Yukina, I'm coming.'

* * *

Kuwabara stopped in the middle of a thicket.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?" Avi asked.

"Back to normal. What'd I tell ya," Yusuke whispered to Botan.

"I'm sensing something rally bad," he answered.

Botan looked at the compass. It was blinking red, "The compass is going crazy."

"Yeah, well I think I see him," Yusuke told the blue haired girl.

A man in a brown suit stood in front of the group.

"Yo! How's it hangin', neighbor?" Avi greeted.

"You're on private property boys and girls. _You_ had better leave," the man had messy hair and dark round sunglasses.

"We can't leave. We just got here," Kuwabara played along.

"Yeah, we're lost and the birds ate our breadcrumbs," Yusuke played along.

As did Botan, "Pretty please. Let us stay at your master's house."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the man replied getting annoyed with the teens.

"Come on," Kuwabara whined, "We know he's got plenty of room."

"That's right," Avi agreed, "Those crime lords always have really fancy shmancy houses."

"_Crime lord?_ You seem to know a lot for being lost," the man suspicions were correct.

"Oops."

"You had your chance," the man's clothes ripped as he morphed into his demonic form. He was green and had 8 legs, like an octopus. He had trunk like an elephant. His fingers were like suction cups. His chest had a huge mouth, "I'll have to make you leave myself. But, I'm afraid I'm very clumsy. Everyone I touch always ends up getting killed. I really don't know why they keep making me the security guard."

"You're a demon hired by Tarukane, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why does he ask questions he already knows the answers to?" Avi asked.

"That's very perceptive of you," the demon said, "And I have orders to kill anyone who comes after Yukina."

"Well that girl _is _a type of demon, right? So doesn't that make you cousins or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Your own kind is being tortured so that no-good human you work for can make money. Doesn't that piss you off?" Kuwabara interogatted.

"Not at all."

"What?"

"It is said that there are humans who will sell their souls to the devil for power, right? Demons can do it too. Don't try acting holy. There isn't one among you whose loyalty couldn't be bought."

"Oh _please!_ You assholes will say anything to make yourself feel better," Avi and Yusuke charged up their fists.

"You're just shit," Kuwabara's fist was also charged.

"What did you say?"  
"Can't you hear right?" Avi asked the demon.

"He must have gotten carried away and sold his ears off, too," Yusuke mocked.

"Oh, you will regret this," he jumped in the air, "Die!" he shot his feet at them.

"You ready?" Kuwabara asked the twins.

"Sure," they answered.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara jumped in the air and slashed off the demons arms.

Avi and Yusuke raised their arms together, "Twin Spirit Gun!" the blast disintegrated the demon.

"And here I was thinking they'd make it easy for us, huh Kuwabara?" the twins asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed.

The four teens looked ahead trying to imagine what else lay ahead of them in their quest to rescue Yukina.

* * *

So...how'd you guys like it? Please review! I do not know when the next chapter will be up. I'm thinking around end of September or maybe October.

Sorry if you're dissapointed about the lateness of this chapter and also the prediction of the next chapter.

Much Love,

Avigayil Urameshi.


	2. The Toguro Brothers Gang

Hey everyone! If you feel like hitting me, punching/kicking tar and feathering me, or any other way you think will hurt me, go right ahead. I deserve it. Let me jsut say this, those of you who are not in highschool yet, you're lucky and I envy you. Those of you who are in highschool, my sympathies. I know what you're going through. Those of you who have graduated highschool already, I hate you and you probably know what I'm going through...maybe. Anyway that little rant is my explanaition for the lateness of this chapter. Not a very good one, but whatever.

I just wanted to wish everyone, a very belated Happy Chanukah, an early Merry Christmas, a Happy Kwanza and and any other holiday that is going on during this time, Happy that. And to everyone, Happy New Year!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

_Dream_

On with the story...

* * *

"Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that ends halfway up the mountain, huh?" Yusuke commented.

"I guess they don't encourage much camping around here," Avi concurred with her brother.

"Yes, the stronghold is very well hidden," Botan said looking down at her beeping compass watch, "But we should be able to find it eventually by following Yukina's energy."

"Why are you still using that compass? Just follow my way. The Red Pinky String," Kuwabara waved his pinky around.

"The what?" Botan asked.

"Huh?" the twins looked at Kuwabara as if he just grew another head.

"The moment I saw her, my love stretched out and tied us together. You see," a red string tied to Kuwabara's finger appeared and out into the woods.

Naturally, Botan and the twins couldn't see it.

"Kuwabara that was so romantic," Avi gushed.

Yusuke punched her in the back of the head.

"Oww. What the fuck was that for, asshole?"

"Thank G-d you're back to normal. You just said Kuwabara was romantic."

"I did say that-Ow!"

Yusuke punched her again in the same spot.

Anime tears streamed down from the poor girl's face.

"Urameshi, if you're done beating up your sister, let's follow the thread of destiny tied to my love!" Kuwabara skipped into the forest.

Avi's tears stopped immediately. Her hands were still on her head, "Yusuke, thank you for punching me."

"No problem."

* * *

"This is unexpected," Toguro was standing up looking out a window.

The Toguro brothers, Tarukane and Sakashta were in one of many of Tarukane's lounges. On the wall next to the window, there were many expensive statues. A small coffee table was in front of the window. A bottle of wine was open. Tarukane sat in a leather brown chair facing the window. The seat next to him was unoccupied.

"Speak up, boy," Tarukane took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Hirue, who I sent to deal with the trespassers, is dead," Toguro continued.

Tarukane slammed his glass of wine down on the table.

"Hey! What kind of people you sendin' out there?! Bums off the street?!"

"I assure you, my men are all well picked," Toguro replied keeping his voice calm, "Whoever has defeated Hirue, must have unusual powers."

"Well unusual powers is what I'm payin' _you _for! Don't expect me to hand out the cash if you can't handle the job."

"You needn't worry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you've said that," Tarukane got up from his seat, "But I'm not the kind of guy who gets satisfied off cheap talk."

"Oh?" Toguro turned towards Tarukane, "What do you suggest?"

"Come with me. You can prove your stuff," Tarukane began to walk out of the room, "Triple our security outside," he told Sakashta.

"Of course," Sakashta bowed.

* * *

"The Toguro brothers?" Koenma called out, "This is going to be messy."

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of them. Aren't they on the Most Wanted List?" George the ogre asked.

Koenma had his chin rested in the palm of his hand, "This figures, I thought watching Hiei was bad enough. But now I can't even find him and the Toguros have shown up too!" Koenma's voice raised in pitch.

Aside from those worries, the TV screen wasn't working and Koenma had no way of watching Yusuke and Avigayil kick butt.

* * *

Tarukane had led Toguro to some other part of the dungeon. Strange creatures were kept in cages as if they were in the zoo.

"Well Tarukane, your tastes are unique," Toguro commented.

Tarukane chuckled, "Discovering you demons has been quite a pleasure," Tarukane began playing with a demon's tongue, "Gives me plenty of new things to spend my money on," he walked over to another demons cage.

This demon was behind a glass cage.

"Lights up," Tarukane called out.

The lights in the demon's cage turned on.

"This beauty's name is Helen," Tarukane explained.

Helen looked like a stegosaurus with a line of white fur traveling down her spine. A lion's mane of white fur surrounded her neck as well.

"Believe it or not, she's a human creation. Black-market genetic engineering. They were trying to make her into a weapon. But they could never control the gal so I got a pretty good deal," Tarukane turned towards Toguro, "I want you to kill her, barehanded."

Toguro stared at the beast.

'Surely he can beat those intruders, but he won't take on that beast,' Tarukane smirked, 'Giving me an excuse to drive down his price.'

"I don't feel like killing her," Toguro informed Tarukane.

Tarukane turned away from Toguro, 'I love a winning gamble. Especially when I bluff.'

The Toguro that was usually on the shoulder jumped down.

Toguro walked pass Tarukane. This bewildered the greedy man. Someone out in the code to the cage and Toguro went in.

"Hey!" Tarukane called.

"Of course, with my job, I do many things I do not enjoy," Toguro took off his coat.

Toguro wasn't wearing a shirt. His torso was well built like the strongest man in the world. All of his muscles were up to par if not more so.

Helen took interest in her new prey.

"What are you doing?! Are you fuckin' crazy?" Tarukane yelled from the door, "Who's gonna make Yukina cry me more jewels after Helen rips you apart! I didn't mean for you to go in there for real!"

"Then you shouldn't have asked. 30 percent of my strength. Yes, that should be more than enough for her."

"What?" Tarukane pressed his face against the glass.

Toguro's body began to get even stronger-looking, if that were possible. You could almost see the veins popping out of his skin.

Helen stood on her hind legs.

"Am I going blind or is he getting bigger?" Tarukane asked.

"I'm a very untalented apparition," Toguro explained, "The only thing I can do is change the size of my muscles."

Helen roared and brought down a claw. Toguro just dodged the arm and a small crater was created beneath his feet. Toguro hooked his left arm over his right arm.

"Hey, don't blame me," he apologized to the creature, "Blame the science that created you and the human who made me kill," he pushed on Helen's arm and the bone inside cracked. With his right arm, he punched Helen in the gut. Helen's body broke in half. Blood sprayed everywhere in the room.

"Not even the best of contracts justifies killing as cruelly as I have just done. I apologize to this creature."

Tarukane backed away from the wall that was dripping with blood and began laughing, "Get a load. I love this guy! Rips 'em in half and then he says he's sorry. Boy, you have to be my bodyguard. Top pay."

"I'll think about it," Toguro put on his jacket and walked out of that cell. The paler Toguro jumped on his shoulder.

"Seriously Toguro, now let me get this straight. You saying you only used 30 percent of your whole strength to do her in?!"

"Yeah, 20 percent probably would have done a cleaner job," he buttoned up the army green coat, "But I do tend to get carried away."

"Sakashta, get your ass to the telephone."

"Sir, I've already notified the black market," Sakashta let him know.

"That's not what I mean, dumb ass! Call the boys from the Black Black Club together."

"I see, sir. You wish to place a wager."

They moved to another one of Tarukane's offices.

"Think about it. I got the fight of the century in my own backyard. The Toguro Brothers' Gang versus the mysterious intruders. And since I'm the only one here who know Toguro's true powers, I'll be at a real hustling advantage. I'll bet the broad's jewels against my pals at the Black Black Club and double my fortune."

Toguro lit a cigarette, "Cheating your friends isn't exactly honorable."

"Hey," Tarukane countered, "When you're rotten like me there's only one thing you can do, spread your stink."

* * *

Two blue birds were on the windowsill of Yukina's cell. The ice apparition was sitting in a wooden chair still facing the wall.

"Please go. They're only going to kill you."

The two birds landed on her right shoulder. She stood up and began swatting the two birds away.

"Please! Get away! Get away! Go! Please!"

The two birds flew away from the window.

"Sweet birds, you can't come near me. No one can come near me anymore," Yukina began to cry silently, but no tears came out.

* * *

It was now dusk and our fab. four were still searching for the mansion.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried with his pinky out.

"Wait, Kuwabara! It's this way!" Botan yelled at the boy.

The orange haired kid jumped into the brush the opposite way Botan was pointing.

"Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling. Let's go around."

"My compass says follow the path. We don't have time for detours," Botan began walking and tripped over a wire. It got caught around her leg and hoisted her up in the air. Her backpack fell off. Yusuke ran to grab her before she was all the way up in the air.

"Botan!" Yusuke called.

"Whoopsie!" Botan laughed. She was caught in a giant spider web.

"You get caught in a trap and all you can say is whoopsie?!" Avi called walking over to her brother.

"A little help?" Botan asked.

Red eyes glowed next to her as the spider demon appeared next to her. It looked like a normal spider but gigantic. It was a bluish gray with black stripes. The first pair of legs was actually hands and the spiders head had blonde straight hair.

Botan screamed.

"What a nice catch!" the spider demon admired.

"Ooh. It's a spider this time," Yusuke was delighted, "Hey, let her go!"

Kuwabara ran over.

"Go?" the spider looked at Botan, "Now why would I let her go if I'm planning to drink her blood? If you want to save her you'll have to come and fight me in the evil spider's lair!"

Kuwabara already extended his Spirit Sword and swung it between the spider and Botan.

"Sorry to mess up your plan, but no one's getting between Yukina and me!" Kuwabara began cutting the web away.

Botan feel and Yusuke caught her in his arms.

The spider jumped down, "You can't possibly be human!"

"Yup!" Avi grinned.

"We just happen to be really, really tough," Kuwabara added.

Yusuke put Botan down.

The two "hands" that the spider had, turned into spider legs.

"Pardon me if I make this quick," Avi said raising her right fist that was glowing with Spirit Energy.

The spider jumped into the air and lunged at Avi. When the spider was close enough, Avi swung and created a hole in the spider's abdomen. Blood spurted everywhere and the demon was dead after several twitches.

"Nice hook," Botan complimented.

Avi shuddered, "Thanks."

"If this detective thing doesn't work, maybe we can try exterminating eh, Avi?" Yusuke joked, "Avi?"

"Eww. Eww. I have spider juice on my hand. Eww. Eww," Avi freaked out.

"…Or not," Yusuke sighed.

* * *

"Hahaha," Koenma laughed sarcastically at Yusuke's joke.

"It's getting dark, sir." George took not of the time of day.

"How's it going?" Kurama asked entering the prince's office.

"It's going. You locate Hiei yet?" Koenma asked.

"No, I'm afraid he never came back."

"Well, it was just a matter of time before he found out about the mission, I guess."

"Uh, if mind if I ask a question about that, sir?" George asked.

Koenma turned to him.

"Well why does Hiei's sister being kidnapped have to be a secret from him? I mean doesn't he deserve to know?"

"Moron! Once Hiei knows, he'll barge into the compound slashing his sword at everyone in sight. He'll know no doubt feel the need to execute everyone including the servants and the family dog! The family dog will be unfortunate. But the humans, well, it's a serious crime for demons tot take human life no matter what the circumstances. You know that."

"It's best not to worry. Even if Hiei is heading for the compound, I'm confident he will work with Yusuke and Avi," Kurama said.

"I'm surprised you're so calm, Kurama, since if Hiei does any harm, you'll be punished with him."

Kurama laughed slowly.

On the screen the fab. four built a fire and were camping out.

"Well," Koenma slid off his chair, "You'd better come tuck me in. we'll record the rest on tape."

"Yes, sir," George followed Koenma out of the office.

* * *

Hiei landed in a tree branch right near the "campers". His ruby eyes were looking down on them._

* * *

Hiei looked all drowsy and was laying with his wrists locked on a table. Above him was a machine. Hiei did not have his cloak or bandanna on and he did not have his Jagan Eye. A demonic surgeon was peering over him._

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the doctor asked, "The fusion between you and the Jagan Eye will be much more painful than you can imagine. I have to lock you down to the table to keep you from ripping out you own eyes. I have earplugs for myself."_

"_Heh. I won't say a word. Just do it," Hiei stubbornly said._

"_Everyone screams. The only question is, what will you say?"_

_The machine began to descend and a drill of some sort came out of it. A flash of his sister Yukina came to his eyes._

* * *

"Yukina!" Hiei sat up from the tree branch. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and it took him a few minutes to steady his breathing.

"Did you hear something?" Botan asked.

"No. would you get up Kuwabara!" Avi kicked him.

Kuwabara yawned and stretched. He looked up at the tree where Hiei was. Hiei vanished from sight though.

* * *

"All of the members of the Black Black Club have been notified of the meeting, sir," Sakashta informed Tarukane.

They were in _another_ one of his many rooms. Tarukane was sitting in a chair with the Toguro brothers standing to his right and Sakashta pouring a glass of wine to his left.

Five big screens were facing Tarukane as one by one each of the Black Black Club members showed their face.

"How ya doin' boys?" Tarukane took a sip of wine, "Must admit I'm surprised to see all five of ya on such short notice."

"I for one would meet even on my deathbed," said man one. He was bald. He was wearing a red suit with yellow tie and had a German accent.

"Well said! This is our only means of entertainment," said man two. He had gray hair and was wearing a blue suit and red tie.

Man three was African American and was also sipping wine, "Yeah, world's gotten too clean to have fun anywhere else."

Man four was bald and had a white beard and glasses. He was dressed in a hakama.

Man five had long black hair and a scar going down the top of his right eyebrow to his right cheek. He had on a black suit and blue tie.

"Well fun, gentlemen is exactly why I called you today," Tarukane explained, "As we speak, intruders are heading towards my house," another screen to Tarukane's left lit up and showed the four teens walking through the woods, "So, let's start a betting pool on if they make it," he continued, "Or if my security beats them."

"Well that would hardly be a challenging proposition, Tarukane," said man one, "We have no reason to believe that these intruders can survive your demons."

"Wait, let me give out more information before you decide. Hit it."

Sakashta bowed, "The situation is really quite simple, sirs. There are four intruders. They are walking through our forest to our stronghold," the screen changed showing a map. Little red dots in front of a building and four dots in the woodsy area, "Twelve from the Apparition Gang are moving to stop them."

"Come now, they're children," Man one said, "I don't know why you're so anxious to give away money Tarukane, offering a gambling pool where the odds are so ridiculously stacked. Have you gone mad?"

"Let's get on with the biddy. You got two choices. Pick either the demons or the intruders to win. Sakashta will show you the stakes."

Sakashta removed a blanket off a pile of money, "In the event of a win Mr. Tarukane will pay double of what you bid."

"200 million on the demons," Man one bid.

"Same here," Man two wagered.

"Yeah, yeah. Same for me!" Man three agreed.

"300 million on the demons, please," Man four bid.

"News has been circulating recently about two human boys and a human girl with extraordinary Spirit Energy. It is said that they have defeated the Four Saint Beasts as well as the human-hunter Rando, extremely powerful demons. There is a very good chance these intruders are those boys and girl," Toguro told Tarukane, "And if they are…the first group of fighters in my Apparition Gang will suffer most unpleasantly."

'I'm going to make a fortune,' Tarukane laughed, "You're the only one who hasn't bet, Sakyou. Tell me you're not getting' cold feet."

Sakyou exhaled smoke from his cigarette, "I will wager 5 billion on the intruders' victory."

Tarukane's eyes grew large.

"That's absurd," Man 1 cried.

"Yes, absurd," Man two agreed, "A quadruplet of human misfits can't take on twelve different demons."

"In normal circumstances, no," Sakyou explained, "But I have a certain little hunch. I've heard a rumor about two boys and a girl who have been hunting down demons. And I believe it's a risk worth taking."

Tarukane laughed, "Sakyou boy, you've always been a big gambler, haven't ya?" 'Sweet mother! Where'd he get that kind of information! I'll just have to hustle him better in the next round.'

Toguro suddenly turned his head.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Tarukane asked.

"Very strange. Six of my fighters' Spirit Energies have disappeared all at once."

"WHAT?!"

"They're even more impressive than I thought," Toguro rubbed his chin.

Tarukane look at the screen with the map on it. The screen was searching for the quadruplet.

* * *

Kuwabara sliced through some demons, "Piece of cake."

"Why are they even bothering with all these wimps?" Yusuke asked.

"I know, seriously," Avi agreed.

Botan rant to he twins with a beeping compass in hand, "They're desperate. We're very close to Yukina."

"Yeah," Kuwabara tied a bandanna around his forehead, "Let's go."

"What in the world are you tying to your head?!" Botan asked.

"The Great Fighting Headband of Love!"

"Riiight. I give you permission to hit me on the head again," Avi said.

But before Yusuke could whop her, another group of demons arrived.

"And all those guys there hate love! They want to try and keep me from my Yukina!" Kuwabara let out his Spirit Sword and charged a them.

Two demons jumped from a tree, "Stand aside evil doers," Kuwabara impaled a demon and slashed away at three more.

"You're not gonna be the only hero!" Yusuke ran and punched two of the demons.

"Great I get stuck with the big guy," Avi ran flipped in the air. She punched the demon multiple time as gravity pulled her down, "Thanks for givin' me the bigger target guys."

* * *

"2 x 5 billion is 10 billion, right?" Sakyou asked.

Tarukane growled.

* * *

"There's the stronghold," Kuwabara said as he saw the mansion.

"It's the same as the video. Yukina must be up in that tower," Botan pointed.

"Hold on my darling. You're brave man is coming," Kuwabara began walking.

Botan stopped the twins as they began to follow, "Take care of him. The compass is getting interference from three very strong demons. Don't let him rush in blindly. I'll go airborne and try to sneak a peek," Botan materialized her oar and took to the sky, "Don't worry about me."

"What do you think? Botan say's it's gonna be three nasty demons against little old us," Yusuke told Kuwabara as he and Avi walked up to him.

"It sounds good to me. One for each of us. This mission's felt different from the very start. It's like I've become invincible."  
All three of them smirked.

"Well, shall we go boys?" Avi began walking.

* * *

"Fastest money I've ever lost," Man two chuckled.

"Very impressive. Obviously the members of the Apparition Gang aren't as frightening as I've been told," Man one sat back and crossed his arms.

"Don't dump your stock just yet, old boy. The next group a' demons are on a whole different level," Tarukane told them.

Toguro snapped his fingers, "They call themselves the Triad," as three demons appeared.

"Demon one…Miyuki." She had purple hair, light red eyes and a horn.

"Demon two…Inmaki." His whole face was covered except his eyes and ears by black cloth.

"Demon three…Gokumonki." He had three horns, yellow eyes and brick red skin with matching brick red hair that went from his eyebrows and beard to his actual hair.

"The Triad? Word is they're the toughest set of demons in the whole Apparition Gang!" Man two exclaimed.

"You must be forkin' over a lot of money for those kind of names," Man three seemed interested.

"He'll be in a real bind of those Hiruiseki Stones don't come through," said Sakyou.

Tarukane's eyebrow twitched, "Let's move on," he stood out of his chair, "You're second bet, the intruders or the Demon Triad!"

"500 million on the Triad," Man 1 bid.

"Yeah, gimme 300 million on them," Man two wagered.

"Me too," Man three agreed with man two's bet.

"Yes. Same for me," Man four bid.

"20 billion on the intruders this time," Sakyou wagered.

Tarukane gasped.

"What?!" all the Black Black Club asked.

"20 billion? On those humans?" Man 1 asked.

"Yeah, that Sakyou for ya. Doesn't know when to quit," Man three chuckled.

"Obviously that man is not thinking with his brain," Miyuki spoke.

"No one's askin' for your opinion, broad," Tarukane squeezed his cigar, "Just go do your stuff!"

"We'll take care of them," the Triad vanished.

* * *

"What a waste of a gorgeous home," Botan observed the mansion from a birds' eye view. She was checking her compass when a huge explosion came from behind her. This triggered several other explosions. Smoke was rising from the forest.

* * *

"What's going on?" Man two asked.

"Sounds like a fuckin' war zone," Man three commented.

"Don't be alarmed, boys. Those poor intruders must have met up with my land mines," Tarukane smiled.

* * *

"Avi! Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Botan flew around the entrance looking for them.

She saw a wall of fire in front of the gate, "Oh please."

The fire rose and she had to spin around to get out of the way.

From the fire came three figures. A sphere of Spirit Energy surrounded the trio, protecting them from the fire and blowing the fire out of the way. Their Spirit Energy was crackling and surrounding them. With Avi in between both boys, the trio looked at the house.

"Bingo!"

Yusuke and Avi gave thumbs up to Botan when she landed.

* * *

Sakyou chuckled.

"Who are these people?" Tarukane asked bewildered that three kids survived explosion after explosion.

* * *

The quartet went into the house. There was some purple carpet and fancy wallpaper. Then Miyuki appeared. She was a read Chinese dress that had a slit up the side. A purple sash was tied around her waist and a white long sleeved shirt was under dress.

"Hello there intruders, my name is Miyuki," she greeted them with a hand on her hip, "How'd you like a fight?"

* * *

Once again, I'm truly sorry for the lateness.

R&R.

Much love, and Gingerbread Cookies,

Avigayil Urameshi


	3. The Deadly Triad

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still alive. I blame school and the authorities. They give kid too much homework...Yeah, not a legitimate excuse but what can I do? School's hard this year and quite demanding. Anywho, back to the story that I'm sure all of you are dying for. Thanks for sticking with me for so long.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_flashback_

"**Telepathically"**

* * *

"Which of you strapping young lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?" Miyuki asked sexily.

"No way! You're a girl. We can't fight girls. It's against my code!" Kuwabara explained, "Come on, Urameshis. Let's just walk part her," Kuwabara took a step.

"Oh," Miyuki narrowed her red eyes, "A gentleman. A pawn of insecure males seeking to own their women."

"Whoa, whoa! I don't know anything about that, okay. Guys just don't fight girls," Kuwabara backed away.

"Hey! I'm a girl. I can fight," Avi said.

"I'll fight with you," Yusuke took a step forward.

"Urameshi, are you serious?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's a fighter and she's trying to get in our way. I don't care if she's a girl or a baby or somebody's grandmother. I'll still knock her out," Yusuke walked forward.

"Hello! What the hell do you think I am, a duck?! I'm a girl. I can fight her," Avi yelled.

"Oh, I love your style," Miyuki jumped back and got into a fighting stance, "It's an equal playing field and anything goes."

"But let me check first to make sure," Yusuke ran forward.

Miyuki jumped forward. The two passed each other in the air. Miyuki landed crouching and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You pervert! What was that?!" she blushed.

"Now I know!" Yusuke turned around.

"Hey, uh, I don't get it. What just happened?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Hey, lady! You've got no chance of winning this fight," Yusuke called.

"Oh shut up," Miyuki pulled out a strand of purple hair. It turned into a whip. She ran forward and threw the whip at Yusuke. He jumped to the side and tumbled on the floor.

"You never would have done that if I were a man!" the whip wrapped around Yusuke's neck.

He was lying on the floor with his hands at the whip.

"What did she mean by that?" Botan asked.

Avi scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I don't know," Kuwabara thought for a second. He replayed what happened in his mind.

_Yusuke and Miyuki jumped towards each other. Yusuke grabbed her right breast in his right hand and squeezed._

"Holy shit…I'm pretty sure he grabbed Miyuki's tit! Well it serves you right to get choked Urameshi."

"I'm telling Kayko on you!" Avi stuck her tongue out.

Miyuki jumped through the ceiling. She was reeling the choking boy in who was now suspending in the air.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she smirked.

At the end of her whip was a very sharp point.

"Maybe he should try apologizing to her," Kuwabara leered.

"What's he gonna say? 'Sorry for grabbing your tit, Miyuki. It was an accident?' Apologizing is going to do shit," Avi explained.

"Ohh…the two of you be quiet," Botan hushed.

Yusuke was dangling right in front of the camera. His fingers were prying at the whip that was around his neck.

Toguro, Sakashta and Tarukane were watching the show from a very big screen as were the rest of the Black Black Club.

"What a broad!" Tarukane cheered.

"If you wanted to hang out together, you should've just asked," Yusuke started swinging back and forth. He grabbed onto the rope-like whip and blasted his way through the ceiling next to Miyuki.

"Hello!" he had a little scratch on his face.

Miyuki jumped back.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" the whip was free from his neck," Let's hang out!" he punched Miyuki right in the chest. He jumped on her stomach and sent both of them crashing through the ceiling.

Miyuki growled. She ran at Yusuke but was punched in the chest again.

"Ah! Urameshi! How can you keep hitting a girl like that?" Kuwabara pointed, "I mean you even hit her in the ta-tas!"

Avi knitted her brows again.

"Give me a break! I know! Avi yells at me all the time after we spar that her tits hurt. But do you want me to just stand still while she reams me?!"

"I don't know. All I'm sayin' is that boys aren't allowed to hit girls!"

"We're both fighters! Why the hell does it make a difference! You hit Avi don't you?"

"That's different. She's practically a boy!"

Miyuki ran behind Yusuke. Yusuke turned around and kicked her in the stomach. She flew head first into the side of the wall.

Kuwabara, Avi and Botan ran to Yusuke.

Avi and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, "You yell way too much."

"Okay that's it! You and me gotta duke it out right now so I don't get nauseous!" Kuwabara turned to Yusuke, "Even if she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a _wall,_ you bully!"

"Hold it, Kuwabara. He wouldn't have hit her there if something was up," Avi stopped the roused boy.

Yusuke knew she was expecting an explanation.

"Fine, I wasn't gonna tell you this cause I still don't think it matters. But look closely."

The four teens looked at Miyuki.

"It turns out our misses is a mister," Yusuke continued.

Kuwabara freaked out.

Botan took a step closer and looked, "Oh my."

"But how…do…you…know?" Kuwabara and Avi asked.

"Well— uh— I really could help but notice," Yusuke put his hands up in the air, chest level, and squeezed the air.

"Wait a sec," Kuwabara thought back to the beginning of the fight.

_Yusuke and Miyuki jumped in the air. Yusuke originally went in for a punch. Miyuki punched Yusuke, who dodged and went underneath her arm and grabbed her right breast. She punched him again when she realized what the teenage boy did. He dodged again and lifted up her dress._

"Okay, I admit it. I was curious. Things didn't seem right up top, and well you know…" Yusuke made and ok sign, "The family jewels have not been stolen."

"So fighting girls actually does bother you, but you gave her a check up instead of attacking her," Kuwabara interpreted, "…You're kind of a weird person, aren't you?"

Miyuki started to get up, "You think I'm a freak, don't you? That's why you're attacking so violently. What? You're afraid I'll rub off on you. Why can't you treat me as an equal?!" Miyuki ran at Yusuke.

"Shut up!" Yusuke grabbed her collar and her legs, "If you're gonna be a man, do it all the way not half way!" he lifted her over his head and sent her sailing to the other side of the hallway.

"I'm fighting you cause you won't let us save that girl. It's got nothing to do with anything except for me kicking you ass!"

"You positive about this Urameshi? She looks so— I mean he looks so— uh— pretty," Kuwabara kneeled forward and began lifting his/her dress, "I mean are you sure that she's a…"

"You jerk!" Botan hit Kuwabara behind the head with her oar.

Avi and Yusuke were standing on the side grinning.

The camera turned towards the teens.

"Hey look, a camera!" Kuwabara said slyly.

"Two more and we're coming after you!" Avi and Yusuke said in the camera.

The three teens held up a victory sign. All four of them held their faces to the camera and laughed.

* * *

Tarukane growled.

"That must be rather embarrassing for you!" man two said.

"Now what were the bids again?" man one asked, "I bet 500 million on the demons."

"Yes, so did I," man two agreed.

"You know if everyone bet on the demons Tarukane might make money," said man three.

"Well the four of us did! That's good for him!" said man four.

"But I bet 20 billion on the intruders," Sakyou countered.

Tarukane growled.

"I'd expect you to be paler, Tarukane," said man one, "These intruders seem to be eradicating all of your defenses. And at doubled stakes, you'll owe Sakyou over 40 billion in bets."

"He's got a good point. Maybe you should grab those Hiruiseki stones and get off the mountain while you still can," suggested man two.

Tarukane laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. The real game is just beginning."

* * *

"A sugar coated strawberry rice-cake. My servant must have stood in lone for a week to her this!" Koenma cheered, "You just can't beat royal treatment." Koenma was about to take a bite when George interrupted him.

"Aren't you gonna at least take out your pacifier first, sir?"

"What's it to you, blue-boy?"

"Oh, it's nothing sir," George was poking his fingers together, "I just think if I got to eat so much good food like you, I'd appreciate it more."

"Really? Well then perhaps, you'd like to make a little wager with me. Who prevails? The twins' team or the Triad? The winner takes the cake."

"Oh thank you sir! That's so very gracious of you! Now let me see, I think I'll pick the twins' team to win!"

"Nope, can't do that. I've already that _I_ will bet on the twins."

"I will."

"I will."

"No, I will."

"I will."

"Rock paper scissors!" the two boys yelled.

George had scissors and Koenma had paper. George cheered.

* * *

The four teens were back to running in the hallway.

"I've been thinkin' about what you said back there Urameshi," Kuwabara panted, "Yeah, I mean the way you checked to see if Miyuki was a boy. What would you have done if it's actually been a girl you were touching?"

"Think about it dumbass! Like I would have complained?!" Yusuke was astounded by Kuwabara's question.

"Kayko's not going to like hearing that," Kuwabara hinted.

Avi looked over her shoulder and grinned.

Yusuke stopped short and grabbed onto Kuwabara. Kuwabara stood there with his arms folded behind his head.

"You wouldn't dare tell Kayko that for real!" Yusuke shook the boy.

"I would," his sister slyly grinned.

"Shut up!" Yusuke turned back to Kuwabara, "Would you?"

"Well there is this new CD I want and I haven't had enough money to buy it."

Yusuke pulled Kuwabara and the two began wrestling with each other.

"And you want me to buy it for you," Yusuke asked in the middle of their squabble.

Avi stood there laughing at the immaturity of the boys.

"Would you boys knock it off?!" Botan yelled breaking up the fight, "We're supposed to be rescuing Yukina!"

"That's right!" Kuwabara pushed Yusuke into the wall, "I don't have time for this," he tightened his headband, "Okay, here goes," he held out his pinky, "By the red pinky string I'm led to my heart's content," he dashed off leaving the other three in the dust.

* * *

Yukina was still in her prison silently facing the wall.

* * *

Thunder rolled outside and there was a flash of lightening. Hiei continued to zip through the tree branches. He paused for a minute when he heard the thunder rumble. Snow began to fall from the sky. A piece of snow melted in Hiei's palm as caught the lone flake. That lone flake reminded him of a very fond memory of Yukina.

_A tiny Yukina was playing in the snow with three baby foxes. "Another snowstorm is coming. You'll have to find someplace warm," Yukina told a bird, "We have to say goodbye to each oter now. Wel, goodbye."_

Hiei clenched his fist and growled. He hopped onto another tree branch and continued his pace.

* * *

Botan's demon compass blinked to the right as the teens came to a fork in the road.

"This way," the blue haired girl pointed.

But before they turned Kuwabara sensed something.

"Move," he cried as he pushed Botan down the hallway and pushed the twins back. Something flew by and cut Kuwabara's head band straight down. The white band slid onto the floor.

"Someone's here," the boy said.

Avi and Yusuke looked behind them as they saw the second demon materializing. He was wearing a blue ninja suit with a red band tied around his waist. His arms were bound up with white bind. His black cloak, which has orange lining, covered his whole face except for his eyes. On his knuckles were razor sharp claws.

"Demon two of the Triad, Inmaki," he introduced himself, "I'm sorry I missed."

Kuwabara bent down and picked up his torn headband, "You just tore up the Great Fighting Headband of Love. You're dead!"

Kuwabara ran towards Inmaki. With a flick of his cape, Inmaki disappeared.

"Well, that was weird," Avi commented.

Kuwabara sensed Inmaki running around. He saw a glimpse of Inmaki's claws and jumped back. Inmaki then lashed out at their legs and ran around again nipping at the teens.

"Can you sense where this guy is hiding?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"Nuh-uh, he's too fast. It feels like he's all around us."

Suddenly, Inmaki stopped behind Yusuke. He dug his claws in boy's right shoulder blade and brought up the claws, ripping boy's shirt and skin. Botan stood there in fright.

"You okay?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Run!" Avi ordered.

Yusuke got up off the ground while holding his shoulder, and ran. Botan materialized her oar and started leading the way, with Avi at the rear of the pack.

Inmaki chuckled, "Yes, the old cat and mouse." He disappeared.

"Botan, take this next corner!" the young girl ordered.

"Right," Botan flew to the right.

They ended up at a dead end.

"There's nothing you can do," Inmaki appeared at the opening of the dead end.

"Okay. He's here," Kuwabara warned.

"Shot Gun!" Avi yelled.

Thousands of tiny blue bullets of Spirit Energy erupted from the female twin's hand, creating little craters across the wall. In the center of it all, was Inmaki. His clothes were burnt to shreds.

Avi blew on her finger pretending to get rid of smoke from a gun.

"Kind of a cheap move when you don't even have to aim!" Kuwabara retorted.

"WHAT?!" both twins yelled.

"What?" Inmaki whispered.

"When there was only one direction you could come form, it was easy! I just had to sense your Spirit Energy round the corner," Kuwabara explained.

"And taking my cue form Kuwabara over here, I just fired a major Shot Gun blast to cover the whole stretch of the hallway. Clever, huh?" Avi concluded.

Inmaki fell unconscious and fell from the wall to the floor.

The security camera turned towards the teens. The three fighters chuckled, "One more!" they held up one finger.

* * *

Tarukane growled. The Toguro brothers stood there. On the screen they were watching four teens making faces.

* * *

"Yeah! Pound 'em Yusuke! Kick 'em where it hurts Avi!"

"Now Koenma sir," George warned, "You do remember that if the twins beat the Triad I get to eat your sugarcoated strawberry rice cake, right?"

Koenma narrowed his eyes, "I quit this bet."

"But sir! Everyone knows if you quit a bet you have to swallow a thousand needles."

A worried look came across the prince's face, "Oh I forgot. George, I hate you!"

* * *

The quadruplets continued running down the hallway with Botan leading.

Kuwabara stopped suddenly, "Watch out!"

A giant hand punched through a wall and grabbed Botan by the back of her jacket.

"Don't tell me we have to face King Kong now," a look of dread was plastered on Avi's face.

As the dust cleared, the three teens were staring at a huge demon. The demon's head practically touched the ceiling. His body was a Tuscan color and only a loincloth covered him. He had sharp razor claws on his hands and feet. A big, bushy, maroon afro was on his head that also went to the sides of his face. He had three horns sprouting from the top of his head.

Botan was struggling as much as she could.

"The name's Gokumonki, third demon of the Triad."

"I'll write it on your gravestone!" Yusuke started to gather Spirit Energy in his finger.

"Are you sure you wont hit your friend?" Gokumonki asked.

"Yes, good question." Botan struggled.

"Ah, dirty trick," Yusuke lowered his finger.

Gokumonki chuckled and grabbed the spiked club that was hanging behind his back. He swung it in the air ripping through the ceiling as he brought it down.

"We're not fighting King Kong! We're fighting Godzilla!" Avi panicked.

Gokumonki brought his club down. The three teens dodged the attack.

Kuwabara stood up and formed a Spirit Sword.

"Very good," Gokumonki seemed impressed.

Kuwabara charged. His sword met with Gokumonki's club. The club broke the sword in half and the sword disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?!" Yusuke cried, "And Avi, suck it up and take it like a man. Why the fuck are you acting like such a wimp?!"

"I was afraid of hitting Botan!" Kuwabara yelled, "I must've held back too much energy!"

Gokumonki swung his club and hit Kuwabara square in the stomach. Kuwabara flew through the air to the other side of the hallway.

"Kuwabara!" Botan cried.

"Hey!" the twins ran to Kuwabara.

Gokumonki swung again but Yusuke ducked and Avi didn't even flinch.

"Can you get up?" Avi bent down.

Kuwabara lifted himself up onto his left arm.

Gokumonki turned around and laughed. Botan stopped struggling and had a look of fear on her face.

"You don't have the nerve to attack me as long as I have her," Gokumonki dangled Botan.

"Shit," Kuwabara wiped the side of his mouth.

"Unless you have another plan I'm going to start the crushing," the demon raised his club.

"Botan raise your arms!" Yusuke commanded.

With a confused look on her face, she obeyed his order and lifted her arms. The deity slipped from the demon's hand and ran towards her companions.

"Stu-pid," the three kids annunciated the syllables.

Gokumonki growled and prepared his attack. The three teens jumped in the air with one foot charged with Spirit Energy. Yusuke kicked Gokumonki with his left leg at Gokumonki's right side of his chest. Kuwabara kicked with his right foot at Gokumonki's left side of his chest. And Avi kicked with her right leg smack dab in the middle of his chest. The impact threw Gokumonki crashing into a wall and into unconsciousness.

"Oh yeah!" the twins hi-fived each other.

* * *

"What a win, sir! Did you see that?" George cheered.

"Well of course I did! Don't ask silly questions."

George heard tea being slurped. He saw Koenma drinking a cup of tea and next to him an empty plate.

"Obviously _I_ did a good job selecting the twins."

"What happened to my sugarcoated strawberry rice cake?" George squeaked.

"My goodness. I must have accidentally eaten it just now! You see I get so very excited when the twins win, that my hand just starts throwing things in my mouth," Koenma lied.

"You really think I'm stupid."

* * *

The three fighters held up a fist and Botan was sticking her tongue out.

"Get ready Tarukane! We're coming to get _you_!" Kuwabara said into the camera.

* * *

Tarukane stood up, "You-!" 'I never dreamed they'd be this strong!'

"I'd say that wraps up our bet with the demon Triad," said man two.

"Yes, and it appears I've won again," Sakyou hit his cigarette against an ashtray, "Perhaps you should quit now, Tarukane. That brings my winnings up to 50 billion."

"Speak for yourself, Sakyou. You may have rake din a fortune, but the rest of us haven't been so lucky! We gotta keep playing," said man two.

"Sakyou seems to have the inside track on these fights. I say we all bet on whatever team he does and make back all of our money!" said man one.

"Well you better do it all in one shot, because there's only one more bet," Tarukane warned.

The Toguros started chuckling.

"Yes brother, now it's finally our turn to fight," the younger Toguro spoke.

"Who will win the final battle, the intruders, or the Toguro Brothers?"

'Only I know the Toguro's true power. They'll bet a few billion on the intruders, and I'll make my money back.' "All eyes are on you, Sakyou. What's the call?"

"66 trillion and 200 million," Sakyou said.

Tarukane's jaw dropped, "Huh?"

"66 trillion, 200 million on the intruders' victory," Sakyou repeated.

"66 trillion, 200 million?!" Tarukane gasped.

"No way!"

"That's unheard of."

"It's more than Japan's Gross National Product!"

"It's more than any country's product!" Tarukane agreed with the other protests.

Sakyou took a drag of his cigarette, "But by my calculations, that is your Gross Product if you include the Hiruiseki Stone creator."

"Interesting. So Tarukane really could par," said man three.

"He'd have to sell event he fillings in his teeth, but he could do it!" said man two.

"And that means he has to accept the bet!" concluded man one.

"The rest of us won't gamble. We'll just watch as one of you permanently ruined," said man four.

Tarukane was taking deep breaths, 'What's Sakyou up to? Is it possible he knows something I don't about this? Ah, who am I kidding. He's just cocky. I'm the only one who knows the truth. And when I win this bet, I'll have more money than anyone ever!'

Tarukane walked over to Sakyou's screen, "Fine. I'm takin' your bet! Now you better not let me down!" he turned towards the brothers.

The older Toguro chuckled.

"It's been ages since I've been contracted for such a fight," Toguro cracked his knuckles and removed his coat, "I might enjoy myself."

"Sakashta," the servant walked over to his master, "Have Yukina brought to me. And don't you let the Black Black Club know she's the one. We are all going to have to play our cards very carefully now."

* * *

The group continued to run through the maze of hallways.

"All we gotta do is stop Tarukane. And that'll be easy-greasy," Kuwabara panted.

Botan's watch started beeping. She stopped, "Maybe not."

"What now?" Yusuke asked annoyed by another delay.

"Hold on. Yeah I can defiantly feel it. They're moving Yukina."

"How can you tell?" Avi asked Kuwabara.

"We're attached, remember?"

The three made a face.

"Let's see if I can get her attention," Kuwabara started concentrating.

With his eyes closed, he began to contact her with his mind.

"**Yukina. Calling all Yukinas. Can you here me. Yukina."**

Yukina was being led down a spiral staircase. The Toguro brothers were afead of her and two bodyguards were behind her.

She suddenly heard her name being called.

"**Who are you?"** the young maiden asked, telepathically.

"**It's me. Kuwabara."**

"**Kuwa…bara? Do I know you?"**

"She said my name!" Kuwabara cheered out loud.

He created his Spirit Sword and kept the connection going, **"Never fear. I am Kuwabara. I have come here for you. And with my sensitive eyes and big shiny sword I will save you. Then we can date, right?"**

"**Please! Go away!"**

Kuwabara fell over, **"Uh—what did you say? Oh the pain."**

"**No one must ever come near me. You'll only be killed. They've hired terrible guards."**

Kuwabara chuckled, **"Don't worry. We've already taken care of them all."**

"**No. you're wrong. The worst ones are standing right in front of me."**

"**There must be a mistake. I don't even sense their Spirit Energy. Look baby, we'll be there soon."**

* * *

The elder Toguro turned his head around and laughed at Yukina.

* * *

"I've got a definite lock on her now!" Kuwabara led the pack down the hallways, "And I don't care if she wants us to or not, we're saving my love."

They ran down a flight of stairs.

"Hurry!" Kuwabara cried.

"Ooh. A basement," Yusuke sarcastically said.

* * *

Hiei was standing on a tree overlooking the mansion. His ruby eyes glared, "So this is her filthy prison."

He used his Jagan Eye to locate his sister in the mansion. But to his surprise the Toguro Brothers popped into his mind.

"I…can't believe they would be here."

'Yukina hold on, I'm coming,' Hiei jumped down.

* * *

"Ugh. What are these things?" Yusuke asked running through the cages filled with demons.

"Disgusting I'd say," Botan commented.

"I otld you we're fighting Godzilla!" Avi yelled.

"Come on guys! We don't have time for that!" Kuwabara looked back.

They ran to the end of the hallway where two doors were closing.

"The door's closing," Yusuke pointed out.

"No! really?" Avi retorted.

"Hurry!" Kuwabara yelled at the bickering twins.

They increased their speed and made it just in time.

They were in a huge white arena. In front of them stood the Toguro Brothers. On the walls were screens of the Black Black Club members. Tarukane was in a box seat with a glass window to protect him.

"I take it we have one more fight," Yusuke said.

"Yep. I take it we do," Avi replied.

"Forget it. Their total Spirit Energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly!" Kuwabara disapproved. He looked up at the box, "There she is."

Yukina was being held by two guards and was being forced to watch the upcoming match.

"Don't worry. We're coming for you soon!" Kuwabara reassured.

"Both the brothers are fighting? I feel sorry for the twins," Koenma stood on his chair.

"Are you sorry for the rice cake?" George asked.

"Welcome," Toguro unfolded his arms, "Try not to be too hard on us—We're fragile."

* * *

So...I have nothing else to add here. Just like to thank everyone again for sticking with me and with this story. I love everyone who has reviewed so far. Next chapter is the last chapter then the Dark Tournament. Oh, I have so many ideas.

Here's a little semi-contest thingie:

How would you have Hiei and Avi have their first kiss? Write a little blurb in you review or just PM me. I really don't care. It can be long it can be short. It can be anyway you want it.

R&R

Avigayil Urameshi...and hopefully one day Jaganshi p


	4. Kuwabara's Fight of Love

So here it is, the last chapter. Thanks for everyone for sticking with me. I love you all!!

* * *

Hot, bright white lights shone down on the stadium

Hot, bright white lights shone down on the stadium. An eerie silence settled on the fighters as the opponents stared at each other.

"So I guess this is the big finish," Yusuke mumbled.

"I can't wait!" replied Kuwabara.

Avi nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey! Toguro! Don't blow this!" Tarukane yelled from the viewer's box.  
Man one chuckled, "Poor Tarukane. He's going to have a conniption before this is finished."

"Can't blame him," agreed man four, "It's not often that your whole financial future is bet on one match."

"66 trillion dollars!" man two exclaimed, "The loser's got to sell everything from their cufflinks to their organs! Imagine that on your back. But Sakyou doesn't seem to mind! Do you?"

Sakyou smirked and let his cigarettes burn. The Black Black Club laughed.

"Hey, who are these people?" Kuwabara asked looking at the screens, "They're watching us risk our lives like its funny."

"It's awful," Botan replied grimly.

"It's not awful. It's fucking twisted," Avi shot back.

'Have faith, Yukina. I'm gonna be with you soon,' Kuwabara looked directly at her.

"If we get tired, please allow us to tap out," Toguro asked. The Toguro on the shoulder laughed.

"Don't listen Urameshis. I got a feeling these guys are up to something," Kuwabara warned.

"No joke," Yusuke took his stance.

"I believe that's a given duh," Avi took her stance.

* * *

"Do you need a backrub, Koenma sir?" George asked, "You seem tense."

Koenma gave no reply.

"The twins _can_ beat them, right?"

"Well…probably not."

George gasped.

"But then," the young prince continued, "I've only seen the Toguro Brothers fight once and that was many years ago."

* * *

"But judging from their Spirit Energy we shouldn't worry. They're weaklings!" Kuwabara declared.

"No! Wait!" the twins cried simultaneously.

The twins turned to look at each other, "We can't really explain it but," Avi started.

"Our whole body's getting this weird vibe," Yusuke continued, "It's like there's something big in here."

"_Real big_," Avi finished.

"I don't feel nothin'," Kuwabara responded.

Toguro smirked, "Ready brother?"

The other Toguro grinned and crawled to Toguro's outstretched arm. He gave a cry and morphed his hands and body into a sword that covered Toguro's arm.

"What's that little guy doing?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I bet he's really popular at parties," Yusuke commented.

"Like you would know," Avi shot back.

"You see, my brother is able to transform the shape of his body," Toguro explained, "It's nothing really."

"He just turned into a…a sword!" Kuwabara cried.

"Once again, a given duh," Avi sighed.

"This is my brother's specialty. And mine…" Toguro began to use his Spirit Energy to increase his muscles. His shirt ripped into shreds.

"Holy!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Fucking!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shit!" Avi yelled.

"Oh dear!" Botan whispered.

"Further my Spirit Energy surrounds my brother and makes him indestructible. You see, the Toguro's truly fight as one."

Toguro let his Spirit Energy swirl around him creating gusts of wind.

"Whoa, you feel this?" Kuwabara covered his face.

"What's up with his power?!" Avi blocked the wind from her face.

"Damn it, this isn't gonna be easy!" Yusuke looked over at Botan, "Botan, stay back."

"I'll try."

"Yusuke!" Avi yelled.

The boy snapped his head forward and saw Toguro charging at them. Toguro lifted his sword and swung at them. The four split and dodged to a side. Toguro cut through the concrete. The four landed and they missed him. However, Avi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's jackets had a rip in them at the abdomen.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara's sword came out when there was a shadow overhead.

"Too slow!"  
Kuwabara managed to block the blow in time, but he was struggling to keep his sword up against Toguro's sword.

Toguro grinned and made a fist aiming for Kuwabara's stomach. Kuwabara saw this and moved back a little bit. But Toguro punched him anyway. Blood spurted out of the boy's mouth as he crashed into the opposite wall, creating a human shaped figure.

"No!" the twins cried.

Kuwabara fell to the ground but got right back up clutching his stomach.

"Hmm. Managed to step back just enough to avoid a fatal blow. I'm surprised you had enough intellect to do that."

Kuwabara looked up at Toguro.

"But you won't have to scrape along the floor much longer. Come now, brother. Let's send him to Spirit World," Toguro began to power up.

Yusuke and Avi ran to either side of Toguro.

"Hey forgetting something, dumbass?" they yelled, "Spirit Gun!"

A shot from each twin went off at the exact same time. The shots tore up the floor. Toguro jumped in the air to avoid the attack. The twins dodged to the side in order to dodge the others Spirit Gun, which created two big craters respectably.

"Maybe we didn't make ourselves clear! Shot Gun!"

Toguro used his Spirit Energy and deflected the little bullets. There was an explosion in the air that shook the stadium.

"Son of a bitch!" Yusuke mumbled.

As the dust cleared, an unfazed Toguro stood up. The twins glared. They were now standing in a triangle.

"Yes, they must think quite low of us, brother. As if we can't deflect a little energy."

'Damn it! I guess there's just one good way to stop him,' Yusuke looked over at Avi. She nodded at him, knowing what they had to do.

They both charged. Toguro raised his sword and the two jumped in the air and joined each other.

"How about point blank?! Spirit Gun!"

The shot fired right in front of Toguro's face. He raised his arm to block the blow.

"What?!" Tarukane yelled.

Botan and Kuwabara cheered.

"Hard to block, huh?" Yusuke asked as he and his sister landed.

"Don't worry. I hear headless Is in this year," Avi said.

"Like you would know about what's in," Yusuke retorted.

As the smoke cleared Toguro was still okay.

"What the hell?!" the twins yelled.

"I don't believe this!" Avi screamed.

'He turns into a shield too?!' Yusuke screamed in his head.

Once where there was a sword, a shield was replaced, covering Toguro's hand and forearm.

Toguro smirked. He punched Yusuke and Avigayil in one blow, by following through with his swing.

It sent the twins flying. They scraped the floor on wither side of Kuwabara.

"Urameshis!" Kuwabara cried looking to his right and left.

"Did I forget to tell you? My brother makes an excellent defense weapon."

"You're heartless!" Kuwabara look at Toguro.

"Yusuke! Avigayil!" Botan cried.

Yusuke took a deep breath and got up. Avi spit a few times and got up as well.

"I was only being a professional. Though I was hoping you would provide me much MORE ENTERTAINMENT THAN THIS!"

Toguro ran and kicked Kuwabara in the stomach, sending him flying in the air. Then he took his arms together and hit Kuwabara behind the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"They're helpless," Botan looked on as her friends were being beaten to death.

Yusuke took a step back as Toguro landed right in front of him. The man backhanded the boy, making blood spit out of the boy's mouth. He looked towards the girl and punched her in the jaw sending her flying. He ran behind her and kicked her in the back.

Tarukane laughed, "Those Toguros are invincible. I can already smell my new money comin' in."

Yukina closed her eyes. The Black Black Club looked on as Toguro was beating up the trio. You could hear their gasps for breath and their pain filled cries as their bodies were being mauled.

"So how you gonna pay me the trillions, Sakyou?" Tarukane asked, "Cash or credit?"

In either hand was an Urameshi being punched in the stomach with blood dripping off the side of their chin. Toguro threw them down next to each other. He kicked them, grabbed them by the collar in one hand.

Kuwabara was on his knees. His vision was beginning to get blurry, 'I've got to do…' "Something!" He looked up and saw Toguro standing there. Toguro kicked Kuwabara in the face and threw the boy next to his other two victims.

* * *

"Ooh. They're not gonna make it," Koenma whined, "Are they?" he looked over at Kurama.

"You're certain it's them? The brothers?"

"I'd never forget that face," Koenma shivered.

"Yusuke and Avi are not ready for them."

"Well of course they aren't! No one is! Now why hasn't Hiei shown up? Not that he could put a dent in the Toguro Brothers either! Where are you going?"

Kurama turned around, "I don't belong here. Voyeurism has never been my strength. Excuse me," Kurama continued to walk out.

"I wonder where he's going, sir," George thought aloud.

"Over to Tarukane's stronghold, idiot!"

"Ooh…can he get there in time tot the twins?"

"At this point that might be impossible. I just hope he can save the human crooks from Hiei."

* * *

A door from behind the house was slightly ajar. A security personnel was on the floor unconscious. Hiei loomed over him.

'Be strong sister. I'm coming,' Hiei made his way down the many hallways.

* * *

Toguro ran at the twins. He kicked Yusuke in the stomach and punched Avi in her gut. Blood spurted out of both of their mouths. The twins were practically down for the count.

"Let them go," Kuwabara managed to say.

"Feel free to take a little extra time with them, Toguro," Tarukane insisted, "I know how all you demon creatures are into torturing. Besides, my Black Black Club can use some good dirty fun."

Toguro laughed.

Yukina couldn't stand watching the torture that was being inflicted on her saviors. She turned her head away.

"Why aren't ya lookin' baby?" Tarukane grabbed her chin, "I know it's the way you like it. Humans getting killed 'cause of you. Just like that last one."

Yukina's body began to shake at the mere thought and she opened her eyes remembering that man.

'Her memories, I can see them,' Kuwabara thought.

_"My people tell me these talisman cards can burn the skin right off an Ice Apparition with just a friendly little touch. Let's try," Tarukane walked over to Yukina, who was being held by two bodyguards._

_"Get away," she struggled to out of their grip, "Please, stop."_

_Tarukane took her left hand and put the Talisman Cards right up to it. He laughed as she screamed from the pain._

_"Put the cards all over her cell," he ordered, "That'll keep her from goin' anywhere!"_

Kuwabara growled at the thought of her torture.

_"I've brought you some food," said a guard. He placed the tray on a table, "You know you're not going to be in here forever, Yukina."_

_Yukina was astounded by the kindness in his voice._

_"You know," he continued, "I've got a little sister back home who's about your age now."_

_Some time passed between the two._

_"Our chance has come! Tarukane's left the country on a trip. Most of the guards are gone."_

_"We can't. You'd be in great danger. What if they caught you!"_

_"Come on! Can't you think about yourself for once?" said the guard frustrated._

_The two dashed down the hallways when they stopped short to see Tarukane standing there._

_"Let's show this boy what we do to traitors," the bodyguards on either side of Tarukane aimed their guns at the boy._

_The boy pushed Yukina and took all the bullets._

Kuwabara woke up form his daze and saw the twins being tossed in the air. Toguro now had a sword and walked over to the bloodied twins.

"Tarukane's wrong. I don't like torture. At least not when they're too fucking pathetic to even defend themselves," he picked up both twins by their shirt in one hand.

"Disgraceful!" Kuwabara shouted.

Toguro turned around and saw Kuwabara standing and emitting so much Spirit Energy, that it was visible.

"And you call yourself a man!" Kuwabara continued, "Seeing you live makes me sick."

"Interesting, your Spirit Power has increased greatly," Toguro chuckled, "You'll be much more fun than these carcasses," Toguro threw the twins.

Botan ran to them to make sure they were safe.

"Get lost. I'll have to deal with you and your brother some other time," Kuwabara looked up, "Tarukane's the one I was talking to."

"What? You wanna beat me up?" Tarukane laughed, "Sorry kid, but I'm too expensive. Toguro, I want this fucked fried extra crispy."

"You heard him. We don't have a choice," Toguro smirked.

Kuwabara called on his Spirit Sword and charged, "Get out of my way!"

Botan was helping Yusuke and Avi to stay sitting up by having an arm wrapped around both of them.

Toguro's brother transformed form a sword into a shield protecting Toguro from Kuwabara's wild swings. After many attacks, Toguro finally punched Kuwabara in the gut with his left hand. Kuwabara was thrown back to where his three friends were.

"Your attacks are very slow," Toguro commented, "We can easily predict your every move."

Kuwabara clenched his jaw.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke began.

"Hey Urameshis, I need a favor," Kuwabara said.

"Okay Toguro, you've had enough fun. I want to start collecting my money," Toguro laughed.

"Come on brother," the shield transformed back into a sword.

Sakyou continued to watch the match in amusement.

"It's too dangerous. Let's wait," Botan reasoned.

"You know how fast the move. This'll only get you killed quicker!" Yusuke argued.

"You haven't seen what I have. You don't know that they've done to her!" Kuwabara shot back, "…please!"

"I refuse to help. Not this way!" Avi stated.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. He looked at the courage and the determination his friend had to save this one girl.

"Fine. Then we've got your back," Yusuke smiled.

"What?!" Avi was shocked by what her brother said.

Avi turned to look at Kuwabara. That one look explained everything to her and why her brother agreed to help.

Yusuke grabbed his sister's hand.

"Are you ready?" they asked the carrot top.

"Yeah."

Kuwabara gave a battle cry and ran at Toguro.

"They want to die with honor," Toguro smirked, "Yes brother. We will respect their wish!"

Kuwabara lunged forward.

"The battle ends!" Toguro lifted his sword.

"Kuwabara! Here it comes!" the twins put their hands together and a Twin Spirit Gun hit Kuwabara in the back. The force of the Spirit Gun propelled Kuwabara faster. This caught Toguro by surprise. Kuwabara plunged his sword straight into Toguro's abdomen.

Tarukane had a look of surprise on his face, while Sakyou had a small victory smirk.

"Ingenious plan," Toguro spoke, "You fighters are truly something," Toguro fell back.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Tarukane shrieked.

"Simple, old friend," Sakyou explained, "You've lost the bet. I believe that 66 trillion, 50 billion and 200 million is the total you now owe me," Sakyou closed his screen.

"Well, I know that you founded the Black Black Club. However, I'm afraid we cant associate with poor men," man four apologized.

"Bye! Have fun standing in the bread lines," man three laughed.

A look of dread fell on Tarukane's face, "Now Sakashta! Move to plan B. start the chopper and make sure Yukina's with us. Nobody's gonna shut down Gonzou Tarukane!"

The door slid open and Tarukane turned around. Hiei stood there with a glare that could kill. The two bodyguards and Sakashta pulled out their guns. In a flash, Hiei took them out, making sure _not_ to kill them. He stood in front of Yukina in a protective manner. Tarukane stood there shaking with sweat dropping down his face.

"The game's over, you ugly bastard. I saw the Talisman Cards hung in the tower. That explains why I couldn't find her with my Jagan Eye. But you can't run from death forever," Hiei spoke menacingly.

"Wait! I don't know who the hell you are but, if it's money you're after we can talk. Listen here," Tarukane pleaded, "That broad behind you makes jewels you wouldn't even believe. I could pump millions from her!"

Hiei growled and punched Tarukane right in the jaw. Tarukane flew back and his head cracked the glass.

Botan was helping the twins to their feet when she looked up, "Oh my God! Hiei!"

Avi snapped her head right up.

"Hiei's here?!" Yusuke looked up.

Hiei was punching Tarukane left and right.

"We have to do something," Botan stood, "Regardless of what Tarukane deserves, Hiei is forbidden to take human life. He'll be punished severely!"

Yusuke stood up, "Ahh…perfect!"

Avigayil got right up. She began walking, stumbling as she went up to look at the window.

"STOP IT HIEI! DON'T KILL HIM!" she shouted.

Hiei looked down and Avi with her brother and Botan. Avigayil looked like a mess.

'It's his fault why she looks so fucked,' Hiei concluded looking at Tarukane. He knew it wasn't really the truth but he had to put the blame somewhere.

He picked up the bloodied Tarukane by the shirt, "They're just afraid of justice."

Hiei lifted his left arm and was about to give the final.

"No!" Yukina yelled and grabbed Hiei's arm, "Please!"

Hiei was dumbfounded.

"No more. I beg of you!" Yukina looked at him.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiei raised his voice, "Is this not the man who tormented you and made you his slave?"

"He is. _I_ have to bear that. But taking his life can't wash away all that he's done to me," tears began to well up on her ruby eyes, "It will only bring more pain, just more nightmares. Please no more! I can't take it!"

Tears began to fall and stones hit the floor.

Hiei softened his eyes a bit, "Understood, I won't make you cry. He's too worthless for that."

"How can I ever thank you?" she released his arm.

"Looks like things have turned out okay," Botan concluded as she watched Hiei let go of Tarukane.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed.

Avi let go of the breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding.

They heard Kuwabara moan as he tried to move. The three ran over to Kuwabara as he sat up.

Yukina and Hiei watched Kuwabara. Yukina turned towards Hiei, "You seem familiar."

Hiei was startled by what Yukina had said.

"But I'm not sure why," she continued, "Who are you?"

Hiei hardened his face and looked back at the scene, "No one. Just a member…of the team," he concluded.

"Oh no! I forgot about them!" Yukina rushed down to the arena. Hiei watched her go.

"I guess I didn't need to come here, after all," Kurama spoke. He was leaning against a wall hidden by the shadows.

"How long have been standing there?" Hiei asked, "Long enough, right?"

"Why don't you tell the girl? She deserves to know she has a brother."

Hiei had to think for a quick second which girl Kurama was speaking of until he heard the end of Kurama's sentence.

"She deserves to be happy," Hiei watched Yukina go to the team.

Kurama chuckled, "I thought the two were the same."

Hiei closed his eyes and shook his head, "This is the way I want it."

"Uhh…umm…" Yukina began.

"Everybody's okay," Avi smiled at the girl.

"But why don't you go see him to make sure," Yusuke nodded his head o Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was holding his left side. He was in so much pain. Yukina went over and knelt beside him. She grabbed his face in both hands.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara gaped.

"Stay still. I can use some of my power to heal your wounds," her hands began to glow white and heal Kuwabara's injuries.

"Hey," Yusuke turned towards Botan, "Let's go see what's happening upstairs. I'm sure Avi would love it."

Avi had no energy to fight back at the teasing. She just smiled and followed her brother towards the upstairs.

"Huh?" Botan looked at Kuwabara and Yukina, "Oh yes, of course. Good old upstairs."

Yukina's eyes began to water, "I'm sorry. You were hurt because of me."

Kuwabara chuckled a bit. He noticed her burn, "You got that from Tarukane. I saw it."

Yukina stopped the healing process. Kuwabara grabbed her hand, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. For not saving you earlier," he let go of her hand, "You probably hate humans, don't you?"

"Wow! We've got a full house, huh?" Yusuke commented.

Kurama smiled. Hiei walked passed Yusuke without a word. Hiei saw Avi in front of the stairs.

"You look like a mess," Hiei commented to Avi.

She was about to say something when Hiei pulled her off to the side. The girl stood with her back against the wall watching Hiei pace back and forth.

"Twice in two days you look like a mess."

"At least I didn't need saving this time around," Avi spoke quietly.

Hiei looked at her with a hard look.

The girl sighed, "This comes with the job of Spirit Detective. I get beaten up by demons. I'm a big girl you don't need to protect me…much," she walked up to him and licked her thumb, trying to get a dried speck of blood off his cheek. He made a face as she was cleaning him. She smiled at him when she finished and he couldn't help but look back at her warmly. She patted his cheek and went inside. Hiei walked away.

"I can't blame you for it," Kuwabara continued, "There's lots of fucked up humans out there. Hell, most of the guys I know. But there's, there's some good ones too. Don't hate us! I can show you the good side," Kuwabara had tears in his eyes.

Yukina put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry. Really, I like humans, very much."

Kuwabara put his hand over hers and smiled at her, "Thank you."

* * *

So, that's the end of this story...sad isn't it? Oh well, I guess you guys will just have to tune into the Dark Tournament. I don't have a clue as to when the DT will be up. So keep a look out for it in the next month or two maybe even three. But I promise you it will be out.

As always R & R,

With lots of love and cookies,

Avigayil Urameshi.


End file.
